thepeopleofuwafandomcom-20200215-history
Maiar
"We live, we endure, we go on. No matter the cost, we remain in balance, until Time stops." -Mahras, Hierarch of the maiar . The Maiar, meaning “the people”, of the Illuvatar kingdom are a gentle and harmonious people who live in the south-eastern part of Gimlad. They appear as quite high humanoids with hooves and a particular air around them. Background After the planet was ordered by the Shards of El, the maiar were created, made from magic particles and a core of spirit. Being one of the first races, they built a harmonious empire which went from the south-eastern part to the central part of Gimlad. They were so in harmony with the spirits and magic that the God of the Sun and the God of Self gifted them with a long life and a strong link with eachother. At the height of their expansion the God of the Sun, distracted with the creation of the other races, discovered that they had went too far, extended far too much into the core of the continent, taking up too much space. Punishing them for their apparent greed Kothnid took back his gift and let the dwarves attack their previous capital of Ishtar. The thousand years war finished with the intervention of the Shards, who sent back both the maiar and the dwarves and gave the ravaged land to another race, the Qamashi. Since that day, the maiar let other races make settlements in their land, as embassies, to extend their concept of balance to all the people of Uwa. Culture Maiar culture is centered on one thing: balance. This balance they speak so much about is the equilibrium between all things that make up everything: the balance between the different natures of magic, between the elements, or between all living creatures. Politics Maiar follow the way of the Shards, they have four leaders, one for each aspect of everyday life, and a Hierarch which acts as a king of sorts. The Hierarch is elected by the people, usually the new one is picked from the four leaders, who then choose the replacement for the empty seat. Religion As one of the oldest races on Uwa, the maiar have great respect for the drakons and their father, the lost shard Zufar, who they used to worship in a special way. Nowadays the maiar worship all the Shards, not preferring one over the other, in a very balanced way. Racial particulars The Maiar shine with weaponry and Holy, Shadow, Arcane and Spiritual magic; sadly they have no luck with stealth and hunting skills. They are quite good merchants. They don't hunt wild animals and have a diet based on fish and vegetables. Relationships Not friendly: Dwarves, Trolls, Gnomes. Neutral: Minotaurs, Sun Elves, Jishi, Humans. Friendly: Moon Elves, Qamashi, Orcs, Drakons. Paths available & Roleplaying Guideline Maiar have lots of paths available. A typical maiar would be a balanced individual who specializes in something, who takes up a path and follows until he/she cannot do so anymore.